Whatever Happened To Chris Keller?
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Season 5: Do you ever wonder what happened to Chris Keller after 4 years? Well he's out of the lime light and married, with children. This takes place during season 5, read and review! If liked i'll continue with more...
1. Moving To Tree Hill and Epilogue

* * *

  


* * *

  


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR THE CHARACTERS. The only ones I do own are my own!!**

This story is completely made up and could possibly happen if the writers decide to write an episode like this, so please enjoy and if you like it I will write more like this. If you don't like it, let me know critizism plays apart in the game called life.

* * *

Whatever Happend To Chris Keller?

Added Characters:

Chris Keller, singer

Cara Gellar-Keller, mother

Shia Gellar, 7

Page Keller, 5

Ylisabette Keller, 3

* * *

Recap on what's happened so far:

Chris Keller was first introduced to us in the second season, he began by working with Haley to make an album and they started to get feelings for each other. He told her to come on tour with him and she did, but the jerk slowly started to appear. The second season after all that happened Nathan hired him to work with Haley again, but the second time around feelings didn't come out. Nathan and Chris also got into trouble with some guys on a boat and he also tried to work his way with Brooke, but she didn't go for his game... at least not so soon. The forth season they ran into him again, and he tried to make it seem like him and Brooke slept together again but he stayed up the whole night almost crying... But that was then...

Now Chris Keller is married with three kids and one on the way. He married a child hood friend of his named Cara. She also went on tour with him as friends and met Haley, they haven't seen each other since she went home to her son from a previous relationship. But after touring he came home and realized that he loved her and she loved him, they got married and had two kids of their own and she's now pregnant again. They decided to move away from LA and the paparazzi so they came to Tree Hill because Cara loved it.

This is: Whatever Happened to Chris Keller?

Cara Keller loved getting up in the mornings and doing motherly work and today was a good day, her husband was putting things away while she was bringing the kids to school and then going to the doctors, her forth child was due in four months and she was excited, she's already thinking of baby names. On this particular morning she decided to cook, she made a nice breakfast and they are all sitting at the table eating. Shia looks at his mother, "Can I get a PSP?" Cara looks at him, "What's that?" Chris says while eating, "It's a portable playstation, honey." Cara tells him, "Oh sounded like he said ESPN." Chris finishes and picks up his dishes, Cara looks at her daughters, they are done. "Baby, get their dishes, too." She looks at Shia, "We'll think of getting you one for your birthday, go get your things ready for school." Shia picks up his plate, while Chris is getting the girls plates. Cara gets up and grabs her dishes, they put them into the sink and her and Chris share a quick kiss on the lips. The girls look at them, "eww..." they say. When they are done, "Get your things," Chris tells them. "You know I could watch Ylisabette, you don't have to bring her with you." Chis tells her. "Are you sure? Because I don't want to get a call from the ER again." The kids start getting their things together for school, Chris looks at Cara, "What? I told you the marble incident wasn't my fault, your son dared your daughter to do it." "Ok. I guess i'll leave her with you, but do not try to stress me out, i'm million mouths pregnant as is." "Got it." They share another kiss, while Shia and Page look at each other, "Gross!" Ylisabette's standing by her daddy "hold me" she says when he looks at her, Chris bends down and picks her up. "I'll see you later."

"Do I have to go to school?" Shia ask his mom while sitting in the car in front of the school, she just parked and is about to get out. "Yes, you need a good education to do good in life. Just look at your father." She says remembering Shia's biological father, the bum he was. Why did she fall in love with him? She gets out of the mini van and walks to the side walk and opens the back door, letting the kids get out in front of the school, they take of their seat belts and jumps out of the van, away from their mother. Page looks at her mother, "Are you going to find out if it's a girl or a boy today?" Cara shuts the door to the van and looks at Page standing by Shia. "I might. We've been busy moving I totally forgot about that. Why?" She says asking her daughter, "I wanna help name it!" Page says getting excited. "Ok. You remember where your classes are right?" "Yes, mom. I'll help Page get to her class." All the other kids are going off to their classes, "Your a good brother. I love you, too." She kisses them both on their foreheads, "I love you, mommy." Page says. They both then walk off and head to their class. Cara watches them go off to school and sees other mothers dropping their kids off, she looks at one mother that seems familiar to her. The woman looks at her, it's Haley. Cara walks by Haley, and tries to see if she remembers her. "Haley. Haley James." Cara says walking by Haley, she looks Cara over, not knowing who she is. "Do I know you?" Haley looks at the oh so pregnant woman who thinks she knows her.

"I'm Cara Gellar, we met years ago, when you were on tour with Chris Keller. I was his best friend." Haley remembers her, even Chris. "Wow. Cara, you look good. How far along are you?" "Five months. You look so much better from the last time I seen you." "Thanks. I had a son. How's your son doing?" She says remembering that she told her about Shia. "Good. He's doing good. Chris and I got married." Haley's shocked, a little. "Married? Really. You married an asshole." Haley says not regretting saying what she said. "He's changed. He's not the jerk he was before. Really, he's not even singing anymore." "Last thing I heard he was releasing another album" Haley says to her, "Did that. We then decided to move, it was better for the kids." "Kids? How many do you have?" She says getting interested. "This one will make number four. We should do something sometime." Cara says to her. "How about this weekend? We can have tea at my place." "Sounds great. I'll see you then." "Bye." They say their goodbyes and go their separate ways.

"You will not believe who I ran into today," Cara tells Chris as he's putting the groceries away. "Who?" He says getting a little nervous, "Haley Scott. She's a lot prettier now-a-days." Right when she says Haley's name Chris drops some groceries on the floor. "Haley, Haley." He says confirming what she just told him. "Yeah her, the girl you had a crush on when you were a rock star." Chris picks up the food from the floor and puts it on the counter, he then walks to the table and sits down with her. "She invited me to her place for tea this weekend. I'm going to go," she says looking at him. He's sitting on the chair by the table with his head down and arms stretched out in front of him. "Do you have to..." he says bringing his head up. "Yeah, I love you babe, but I have to have a social life. I can't be your slave twenty four seven, I need girl friends. I know about your past, but I know that it's done with. I found out the sex of the baby..." she says slying changing the subject. He looks at her with bright eyes. "Please be a boy. I want a boy of my own. Please be a boy." He says praying, she looks at him and smiles. "It's a boy." They both smile together. "You can hang out with Haley, but please don't tell her anything personal about me," he says to try to reason with her. "Ok," she says lying through her teeth...

THE END!!

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED MY SHORT STORY OF "WHATEVER HAPPENED TO CHRIS KELLER" AND WANT MORE, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL UPDATE A-SAP! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, TELL ME WHY... JUST LEAVE ME A COMMENT... AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES... AND COMMENT...


	2. The Tea Party

**CHAPTER 2: THE TEA PARTY**

Chapter 2's Characters:

Cara Gellar Keller

Haley James Scott

Brooke Davis

Peyton Sawyer

Lindsay

* * *

It's a beautiful sunny day, the sun is shining brightly in the home of Chris Keller and his wife, Cara. She wakes up and sees her husband staring at her. "Good morning." She tells him. "Morning," he tells her. "You're so beautiful when you sleep. You know your nose wiggles." "Really, I didn't know that." She says touching her nose and getting comfortable on the bed. Her stomach is getting huger by the day, she can feel it. She sits up, while he stays laying down. He gets a little nervous because he doesn't want Haley and her friends talking about him to his wife, even tough she already knows what they are going to say about him. She's seen it all, she knows every single detail their is to know about Chris. He looks at her, she looks at him. "You know, Chris is a little nervous about you going to this get together." He tells her, "Please stop being nervous, we're not going to talk about you. And you know how much I hate the third person, thing. Gees, Chris, I thought you out grew that." She tells him, getting out of the bed, grabbing her robe and putting it on. "You're going to have a good day, you're going to spend time with our kids." She says walking to the bathroom that's connected to the room, "Don't you mean, your son and my daughters." Cara gets mad at him and walks back into the bedroom. "How many times do I have to tell you, you're his father now, it doesn't matter if he's not yours biologically. He's your son! It's like your my fourth child or something. This is why you married me huh, because I always made your decisions." She says walking by the bed, raising her voice a little but not too loud. "Yes, that's why, and because you could handle me, no other girls could stand me. I'm sorry, i'm Shia's father. Not that jerk of an asshole who left you. He did leave you, right?" He says as she walks back to the bathroom, she just ignores the question...

Haley is wearing a nice outfit that fits her body good, she's putting finger sandwiches on the counter next to the little bottles of water and the tea pot. She's got her counter and table set up really nice for her and her friends. The first to arrive are Brooke and Peyton. They knock on the door both looking just as good as Haley looks and they are excited to be spending time with their good friend. It's been almost 4 years since they've seen each other. Right when Haley opens the door and they walk in they all share a hug and are excited to see each other. After they split up, Haley shuts the door and looks at them. "It's so good to see you girls." "I missed you, Tutor Mom." Brooke tells her. Peyton heads straight towards the sandwiches. "Not Tutor anymore. It's Teacher." Haley tells them. "Really" Brooke and Peyton say together, excitedly. "Yeah. Finally." Peyton says while eating a sandwich. "Don't eat all the food, Peyton. We're missing two more people." "Who's coming?" Brooke says, "Two more..." Peyton says... Just as she does, there's a knock on the door. Haley opens it and they see Lindsay. Peyton eats the last piece of sandwich she was holding. "Lindsay's here guys." She then says and walks by the couch leaning on the back of it. Lindsay and Haley share a quick hug, just as they do, Cara walks up to the door, she's wearing a nice little sun dress that shows off her stomach. She looks Haley and her friends. "Hi." "Um...Lindsay, Brooke, Peyton. This is Cara Keller." "It's nice to meet you." Cara shakes shaking all their hands. "Lindsay.." "Brooke..." "Peyton...Damn your huge." "You should've seen me yesterday. At least I looked normal." "When's the baby due?" Brooke says wanting to get to know Cara. "In a few months. I can't wait for this little sucker to be born. His father's really excited." Haley shuts the door and then looks at them. "Why don't we all sit down?"

The girls are sitting down in the living room. Cara's sitting on the couch comfortably with Brooke, Haley and Lindsay are sitting on the love seat and Peyton's sitting by herself. "This is actually my forth. I have a son and two daughters. I love my kids. " "How do you and Haley know each other?" Peyton ask Cara, Brooke's grabbing her drink, she's sipping on some water in a glass. "Haley went on tour with him. We met back then when I was just a mother of one. Have you met Chris Keller?" Brooke almost drops her drink. "Chris Keller, is your husband." She says a little weirdly. "Yeah. I've known him my whole life. And I sorta knew that eventually we were going to get married. He told me about you two, he tells me everything." Brooke's in shock. "You know I only slept with him because I was lonely at the time. And I was tired of waiting on Lucas. Also, I was a little horny." "Ok. That's nice to know." "He would always talk in the third person. Does he still do that?" Haley says wanting to know that. "No, well only when he's nervous. Like this morning, he thought that we were going to talk about him the whole time." Cara says and then takes the last bite of her sandwich. "So, your a stay at home mom. What's that like?" Lindsay says changing the subject, since she doesn't know Chris Keller and wants to get to know Cara. "Well, it's fun for the most part. When we were in California I was always busy with the kids and helping Chris with his music. But he decided to stop singing but the paparazzi were still following us around and taking pictures of the kids at school and stuff. Some guy even told everyone that I was pregnant before I could tell my family. That's why we wanted to move. And I remember Tree Hill being a quiet beautiful place. So we came here." Cara feels her son kick. "He just kicked." "Really, can I feel?" Brooke says getting close to her, putting her hand by Cara's stomach. Cara puts Brooke's hand on the spot where he kicked and he kicks again a few seconds later, Brooke feels it. "I felt it. Wow." "Have you thought of a name for this one yet?" Peyton ask. "Not yet, I think i'm going to let Chris pick out his name, as long as he doesn't go with something stupid. I think i'm better with picking out children's names and letting him just agree." "Do you have pictures?" Lindsay ask. "Yeah." "Let me see. Let me see" Brooke says getting excited. Cara pulls out her wallet and the pictures of the kids together. "That's Shia, Page and Ylisabette." She says pointing them out to Brooke who looks at them and falls in love each kid. "They look like you. Especially Shia. I don't see Chris in him at all." Cara and Haley get a little concerned look on their faces, Haley remembers the story of his father. "I bet this one's going to look like Chris." Haley says.

Later that day, the girls had fun bonding and getting to know Cara and Lindsay more. Brooke even wants to go shopping with Cara and meet the little ones. Everyone is falling for Cara and her care free personality. Haley even mentioned a baby shower. At the moment Brooke's walking Cara to her car, as Lindsay, Peyton and Haley start cleaning up. "Are you sure I can't stay and help?" Cara ask Brooke. "We've got it. Just go home, relax. And start thinking of some cute baby names. And don't forget we're going shopping Friday." "Got it. It was really nice to finally meet you. All of you. Lindsay seems like a nice girl. How long have you known her?" Brooke looks at Cara, "Not that long. She's dating Lucas." "Lucas. Your ex." "Yeah and Peyton's. She's still in love with him." "Ouch...that must hurt. To see the man you love in love with someone else." "Yep." "Bye, Brooke." Cara says hugging Brooke. "Bye." Cara gets into her car and starts it up.

View on Cara at home, sitting in the bathroom, on the floor, she has Chris' guitar on her and a notebook right next to her. "I'll love you from afar..." Cara sings in a beautiful voice. "Baby. The kids are sleeping. What are you doing in there?" Chris says on the outside of the bathroom door. "Writing..." He walks in and looks at her, the guitar on the floor now. "Your trying to write while you're pregnant." He says trying to make a joke. "I got inspired. How much do you love me?" "Two much..." he says holding up two fingers... "I'm not even recording anymore. What's inspiring you?" She doesn't have to make up an excuse. "Life. I'm ready for bed. Can you help me up?" "Sure." Chris helps his wife get up, she walks out the bathroom. "Can you pick that up for me?" "Sure." Chris picks up the note book and starts reading the song his wife just wrote. It's called "Love You From Afar."

End of Chapt 2.

If you enjoyed this chapter, let know... I'm going to start a chapter 3 about Chris and the guys going out... Please comment and let know what you think of the story so far... and if there's anything you want to know more about, let me know...


	3. Boiis Nite Out

Chapter 3: Boiis Nite Out

Chapter 3 Characters:

Chris Keller

Nathan Scott

Lucas Scott

Marvin "Mouth" McFadden

Antwon aka Skillz

* * *

Cara is sitting on the phone with her mother in the bedroom. "We're doing fine here. Everything is going good. The kids are in school, it's perfect." She tells her mother who is a little worried. "But you lived here your whole life. We miss you. And how am I supposed to see my grand children?" her mother ask a little concerned for her daughter and her grand children. "Mom. Me and Chris are adults, we're living on our own. We're going to visit on major holidays, or maybe you can come here. I promise I won't cook." She says trying to get her mother to change her mind. "I can cook? You're the best daughter ever," her mother says getting happy. "Ok, I guess we'll go to Tree Hill for Thanksgiving. How does that sound?" "Great." Cara says happy, her mom begins to tell her something. "I ran into Shia's grandmother the other day, she told me that he's doing pretty good." Marilyn tells her daughter, knowing that she doesn't like talking about Shia's real father. "Mom, did you tell her that we moved? You know he's still talking to her." "I didn't tell her, she probably doesn't even know where Tree Hill is." Marilyn says lying through her teeth. "Promise me you didn't tell her." Cara says getting a little upset, she doesn't want Shia's real father trying to find her, again. "Mom, don't you remember what he did to me. I was in the hospital three whole days." "I didn't tell her, I have to go you, your father needs help find the remote for the upstairs TV, i'll talk to you soon, ok." Marilyn and Cara hang up the phones. Before she can even put the phone down on the bed, it rings, the caller ID says, Scott, Nathan. She answers it on the first ring. "Hello." Haley says "Hi, what's up?". "Nothing much, just trying not to yell at my mother." "Well, I was thinking that the guys could get together tonight, you know so us girls can spend time together with the kids." "That sounds like a good idea, a play date. And Chris should mingle, even if the guys might hate him." "Is tonight good? I'll let Nathan know." "Tonight's perfect, i'll let Chris know."

"No, No, No, No. I'm not going hang out with the guys. I can find my own friends." Chris is telling Cara, pacing back in forth while his wife is sitting in the bed, looking at him looking all cute like this. She gets up and walks by him, she stops him pacing and then looks him in his eyes. "I love you. Do this for us." She says taking his left hand and putting it on her stomach, letting him feel his son. "Ok, I'll do it for Chris Jr." He says smiling big. She fakes a smile as he lets go of her and walks off to the bathroom to take a shower, she then grins a little. "Chris Jr, I don't think so."

"Hell No, Haley. We hate Chris Keller, why would we hang out with that douche?" Nathan says to Haley in their bedroom while he's getting ready to hang out with Skillz and Lucas. "First of all, don't say that in this house? Jamie has virgin ears. Second of all, he's changed. He's not like that anymore." She says looking at him trying to get him to be friendly. "It's Chris Keller, how can he change? He's a player." "Nathan, he's married. He has three kids and one on the way, he's changed, I just know it. And plus, while you guys are out, we're having a play date at the house. The kids are going to play together and become friends and if they're friends then we are going to have to be friends with the parents. Please. For me." He looks into his wife's eyes and gives into her. "Ok. Skillz said he was going to surprise us with where we're going, so we should have fun."

View on the guys at a strip club, they are all getting lab dances, we see Skillz first, he's enjoying this and having fun. Lucas and Mouth are sitting next to him, enjoying this as well. "Why did you bring us here?" Nathan says to Skillz while closing his eyes shut, tight. Chris is the same way. "I'm married, Cara will not kill me. But I don't want to look at another woman half naked except for my pregnant wife." The dancer that's dancing for Chris leans in by him, "Your wife is pregnant, congrats. Do you know the sex yet?" She says sitting down next to him on the couch. "A boy. I get to pick his name, since she picked our girls names and our first sons'. I'm thinking of Chris Keller Jr." He tells her, she looks at him, he opens his eyes and looks at her now, she's a pretty brunette with her bikini on. "You should go with something else, Chris might be traditional and everything but you want something that no one else has or barely anyone else has, my name's Starla, no body barely has that name." "You're right, what about Elvis? That was my grandfather's name and he taught me how to play the guitar." He says getting into a deep conversation with her, "That's perfect, barely anyone goes by Elvis anymore and it's a cute name. I totally love Elvis Presley, my dad would play him all the time in the house." "Mine, too. He always play the movies as well, my dad is a huge Elvis fan. Where are you from?" "I'm from New Orleans, came here after the storm. I haven't been home since, i'm too scared to see my house. I was living with my ex boyfriend in the 9th Ward, we broke up afterwards and I moved here. I haven't had a serious relationship since him." Skillz, Mouth, Lucas, & Nathan all look at Chris actually talking to her. "Dude. What are you doing?" Skillz says sounding a little weird. "Talking. I'm sorry but the only woman I want to see naked is my wife. I'm only doing this for her, because I know some of you hate me." He says pointing his finger at Nathan and then dropping it. "Aww, why would someone hate you?" Starla feels sad for him. "I used to be a prick, a jerk, a lot of different things and i've changed since then." He tells her, Nathan almost begins to slap him for saying that but Lucas stops him. "Not worth it."

Afterwards, they are all sitting at the court about to play basketball, they are standing around. "Look, Chris. I'm sorry about acting stupid and hitting you earlier but I see that you've changed, really. This Cara chick must really be somebody." Nathan tells him, Chris looks at him. "You didn't hit me," Chris tells him. "No, but I wanted to. But we're going to play a game and you're not on my team. Skillz, Lucas, fight over him." He says giving the cue for them to go. Skillz gives in right away. "I'll take him, gees, what's the deal?"

View on Nathan walking inside his house to the bedroom, Cara's gone with the kids and Haley's reading a book while Jamie is sleeping. Haley puts the book on the bed, after putting her book mark in it. "How was your night? How was the strip club?" She ask him. "Interesting. Her name was Buffy and she was a blond, not as beautiful as you, tough. We played ball at the court afterwards, me and Luke won. We beat him and Skillz ass bad. You should've seen their faces as we flew past them. God it was amazing." He says telling her all this while changing for bed and getting in with her. They both lay down, she leans in by him. "You lost didn't you?" "Yeah, but Chris changed. I've noticed that." "I told you."

Chris walks in Ylisabette and Page's bedroom, Cara's tucking in both the girls and kissing them goodnight. Chris begins to kiss them afterwards. "How was your night? Where'd you go?" She asks him, wanting to know what happened. "We went to a strip club. I met a nice young woman named Starla who helped me change my mind on Chris Jr." Cara looks at him as they walk out of the room, turn of the light and slowly shut the door, leaving their two precious daughter's night lights on. "What do you think of Elvis Pressly?" She smiles brightly, "I will love you tender all night long. I love it." They share a kiss. "So you and Starla came up with that name together?" She ask as they walk to Shia's room, they peak in and see him sleeping already. "Yeah, she made me realize we are both Elvis fans so I came up with it that way and plus my grandfather's name is Elvis. Perfect." "I love it. It is perfect." She says kissing him and then they walk into their bedroom and shutting the door.

The end of chapter 3.

If you like this so far, let me know, i plan on writing a chapter four, but if you can guess what is going to be about i'll let you help me write it. just leave me a comment or email me, just let me know what you think!!


End file.
